The Beggining Of The End
by HunttingWolf
Summary: The government has been secretly hiding world war three, the public has no idea untill the day of the boming. Three kids lives will be changed forever, when the fallout shelter runs out of supplies where will go?   "My first story ever"


The Beginning

Hello, my name is Colten. I have blue eyes 5'10 and have short sandy-brown hair. I am also one of the few survivors of the bombing, and this is my story... from the beginning.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*  
I quickly became wide awake from the noise.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*  
I looked around the room, trying to find out where the noise was coming from.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*  
Finally, I noticed that my alarm clock had somehow been turned on. Out of annoyance, I furiously hit the clock to try and get it to stop. I finally got it to stop beeping after ripping the cord clean out of the wall, and knocking the now unplugged alarm clock onto the floor. I layed back down and tried once again to fall asleep.

Before I could fall back asleep, I heard my door squeak open ever so slowly.  
I turned my head slowly toward the door, only to see Alex peeking her head through the slightly-cracked open door.

Alex had olive skin, red lips, and was about five feet eight inches tall. She had beautiful, long dark-brown hair that flowed to her waist, but she dyed the under layer purple. She had beautiful silver eyes that had an astonishing shine to them.

She turned her head to the tall boy who was standing next to her and whispered,  
"Do you think he's up yet?"  
The boy shrugged and said in a husky voice,  
"His alarm went off so I would think so."

Zach was the tallest of the three of us. He was six feet tall, with long black hair that mostly covered his eyes. His eyes were hazel, with a few hints of gold around the edges.

Alex looked back at me.  
"Well, what do we do now?", she said in her wind chime voice.  
Zach whispered back,  
"I don't know... should we poke him or something to wake him up?"  
"Yea! We should! I'll poke him.", she said running quietly into my room and jumping onto my bed on her knees as her hair fell onto my face.

I turned over and looked at her.  
"If you poke me, I will break your finger.", I said in a half-asleep humour voice.  
"You're both weenies you know that!", I said sitting up. We all busted out laughing at my comment.  
"Well since were all up now…", she let out a giggle and glanced at me. "I will make us some breakfast."

Zach walked into the room from hiding behind the door frame.  
"Yumm! I love your cooking!", he said rubbing his stomach.  
I swung my feet over the bed placing them on the cold wood floor.  
"I love your cooking too... when it's not burnt.", I muttered with a smirk on my face.

Alex glared at me, "Come on that was one time! Get over it already!"  
Zach just laughed at our conversation.  
Alex stood up crossing her hands across her chest.  
"Zach, shut up or you won't get any breakfast.", she said with an angry glare and a snobby voice.

Zach just looked down at his feet with a smirk on his face.  
"Alright, I'll be quiet.", he said but then continued laughing quietly.  
I started laughing too, while walking to my dresser to pick out my clothes for today.

Alex just stomped to the kitchen to make breakfast in our small apartment.

I looked up at Zach.  
"Okay now that I'm awake, you can leave my room so I can take a shower and change. Unless...", I said jokingly. As  
Zach cuts in to say, "Okay! I'm going you perv!"  
He starts to laugh a little as he walks out of the room to the kichen.  
I also start to laugh as I walked to the bathroom to take my shower.

After my long shower I pulled on a pair of worn blue jeans and a black T-shirt. I placed my towel on the rack and walked out of the bathroom, only to be delighted to have the wonderful smell of bacon, eggs and pancackes fill my nose.

"Oh my god! That was amazing Alex!", Zach exclaimed.  
She looked at him and smiled.  
"Why thank you Zach." She looked up at me.  
"Come take a seat." Alex said while looking at me and patting the chair between her and Zach. I took my seat at the table between them where my plate of food was.

Zach and Alex were both already done with their breakfast, and chatting with one another.

I was just about to have my first bite, when Alex suddenly jump up yelps, grabing Zach and I by the collars of our shirts and starts dragging us out the door yelling,  
"Were going shopping!"

Zach and I both yell at the same time,  
"NOOOOOOOOO!"

I stretched my arms out in front of me toward the table. "MY BREAKFAST!", I cried as I was dragged out the door.


End file.
